The Mechanic
The Mechanic is a former employee of Master Chen who was at one point imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. Prior to the Second Serpentine War, the Mechanic was affiliated with the Anacondrai Cultists, repairing noodle trucks for the underground crime organization. After Chen and his army were banished, the Mechanic went out of business with his employer having been cursed. Due to his involvement with Chen, he was locked up in Kryptarium Prison, where he earned the name "The Mechanic." After the Battle of Stiix, the Ninja were imprisoned in Kryptarium after being framed for several crimes. Upon entering the prison, they were confronted by the inmates, including the Mechanic, who was vengeful after the Ninja defeated Chen and put him out of work. When the inmates started fighting the Ninja, the Mechanic went after Zane to steal some of his robotic parts, but thanks to P.I.X.A.L. he was stopped from doing so. Following Jay's final wish, the Ninja were never sent to Kryptarium and the Mechanic didn't confront them. At some point, the Mechanic escaped Kryptarium Prison, but was defeated by Kai and Zane and placed back in prison. History Prior to Chen's banishment to the Cursed Realm, the Mechanic made money repairing the vehicles of the Anacondrai Cultists. After their defeat at the Corridor of Elders, he was arrested and swore revenge on the Ninja with the intent of tearing Zane apart for parts. Skybound Enkrypted When the Ninja arrived at Kryptarium for being framed for a crime spree, the Mechanic opened his and several other inmates’ cell doors, leading them to confront the Ninja. Explaining his situation to Lloyd, he demanded they hand over Zane to use as spare parts in exchange for the grievances he believed the Ninja had caused. However, before he could take any action, Warden Noble arrived, ordering him and Lloyd to shake hands. During the following meal in the cafeteria, the Mechanic confronted the Ninja again, but was dismissed by them as at most a fourth-tier bad guy. Infuriated, he started a fight during which the Mechanic dragged Zane away, determined to take him apart. However, an electric shock orchestrated by P.I.X.A.L. sent the Mechanic flying back and he was returned to his cell by the guards before he was able to inflict any further damage to the Nindroid. Due to Jay's final wish, the Mechanic never confronted the Ninja in Kryptarium, due to them never being sent there. Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception The Mechanic manages to somehow break out of Kryptarium Prison and fights Kai and Zane with a new arm that is similar to a flamethrower. However, Zane manages to freeze the villain in place, and then send him back to the Kryptarium. Tales From the Monastery of Spinjitzu The Weekend Drill The Mechanic was seen in the Kryptarium Prison several times, sharing one cell with Sons of Garmadon member, watching the fight between Cole and Giant Stone Warrior, and later throwing random objects in Cole, for defeating and placing Giant Stone Warrior and Killow back into their cells. Appearances Notes *He uses part of a Nindroid's head as part of his own head. *His cybernetic arm he made in prison controls the cell doors. *His cybernetic arm can function as a flamethrower. *Episode The Weekend Drill confirms that the Mechanic was placed back into Kryptarium after being defeated in The Mask of Deception. Gallery The mechaninc ninjago (2).jpg|The Mechanic maliciously smirks. MoS57Lloyd2.png|The Mechanic talks with Lloyd. MoS57Mechanic1.png|The Mechanic being behind the bars. MoS57Mechanic2.png|The Mechanic with other Kryptarium prisoners. MoS57Mechanic3.png|The Mechanic confronts the Ninja. MoS57Pixal.png|The Mechanic tryies to took Zane apart. MoSEp75FrozenMechanic.png|The Mechanic frozen by Zane. IMG_20181220_193932.jpg|The Mechanic in the cell with SOG member. de:Der Mechaniker Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:2016 Characters Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 characters Category:Males Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu